The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) which is a project of the Northern Califonia Cancer Program (NCCP) is a year old cooperative clinical trials group whose aim is to conduct multi-disciplinary clinical research projects against a wide range of human malignancies. The NCOG will consist of a mix of university oncology centers, community oncology centers and armed forces oncology centers, restricted within geographic region of NCCP, which includes Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. The major attributes of NCOG will be 1) regional, cancer center based membership, 2) co-equal representation of all therapeutic modalities, 3) disease orientation, and 4) community outreach. This application is a request for support to expand orginal years' activities by doubling the number of protocols to be completed in the second year and publish the results.